narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yeomra
Yeomra (염라, Yeomra) is the lord of Yulryeo, stationed in Magoseong where also acts as the . Born as heir to the throne, he was the first to shatter Yulryeo's Royal Family's long-standing tradition of hiding away the next-in-line until their time came and usurped his father's throne by force. Though he was cheered on by the public, as his father had been a tyrant full of empty promises, Yeomra's intentions were less than fair, to say the least. He expanded upon Magoseong's treaty with Iwagakure, abusing its perilous position to force the into subjugating to Yulryeo's will. Though the country still has a and the village still a leader, this is in name only, as Yulryeo and by extension Yeomra control all matters political, economical and military. Within Yulryeo, he is known as Sumgiji Anhgo (숨기지않고, He Without Hiding) and Great Heavenly Prince (멋진하늘의왕자, Meosjin Haneul-ui Wangja). Some of the populace of Iwagakure have also taken on referring to him as the latter, as a sign of their gratitude for Magoseong's aid. After the death of Makushimi at the hands of Black Crown, Yeomra stepped in and declared to the people of Iwagakure his intention of upholding his legacy and avenging his death - becoming the new leader of the rock in all but name. Appearance Similar to an in the south, Yulryeo's Royal Family has been trademarked throughout the ages by their fiery red hairs, shining like the sun at the top of the country. In Yeomra's case, he wears it in a long braid, reaching until his lower back. Careful selection of brides and bloodlines also caused the top of Yulryeo to be blessed with a natural beauty among the most admirable throughout the country, an aspect which is also apparent within Yeomra's looks. His eyes are a deep, peerless blue, like undisturbed water. He takes these after his mother, who was renowned for her own during her time, which Yeomra personally sees as a blessing, as his relationship with his father is strained to say the least. Yeomra's body is remarkably slender, to the point of almost being feminine, but a disclosed look reveals that every bit of this is muscle, the sign of a true athlete. For a man of his standing, Yeomra dresses remarkably sober. Though it was never in the tradition of Yulryeo's Royal Family to have an extravagant wardrobe, even among this Yeomra's clothing stands out as neutral and down-to-earth. He keeps to a simple black uniform, reminiscent of the one used in Chinese martial arts, bound together by a blue sash and with gray pants worn underneath. Soft black leather boots protect his feet. Some speculate that Yeomra chooses to dress this way to stand shorter to his citizens, others because he was hidden for the better part of his current life and never learned the value of proper clothing. Personality History Childhood A tradition among the rulers of Yulryeo has been since long to hide the first-born son as soon as he uttered his first words. Once this was established out of fear by the king, who saw his stronger, fitter and more popular son as the greatest threat to his throne. Thus, he had him locked away within the palace, covered in linen so even his face would become a vague memory to the people. Only when the king passed would the heir be revealed and as such it would continue throughout history. The heir was not left to his own, but was taught in the ways of battle and of ruling so he would make a fine king once his time came. Above all, they were brought up with the idea that this was the way the world should be: protest was futile and even shameful, one should be flattered with the idea that one day one may stand a top of this beautiful nation. Fathers handled their sons like they had been. Eventually, the message was lost and the ritual was reduced to a hollow tradition, a part of life as thoughtless as breakfast or birthdays. But Yeomra was different. Even outside of his lesson he read vigorously, practiced on with the soldiers within the palace everyday and requested supplementary information on politics and foreign countries. Everyone envisioned him as a great leader once his day would come, maybe even the greatest of his dynasty. But Yeomra wasn't planning to wait. He would often get word of the disappointing work of his father which soiled the country's name and above all, his grandfather's, a man who Yeomra worshiped with every fiber of his body. He had been a man of vision, establishing a reformation of the nation not seen in hundreds of years. Unlike his father, who had received the fruits of Sobyeol's efforts and had left them outside to rot. Even if it was not to escape his own position, the thought of honoring his grandfather's legacy was enough motivation for Yeomra to break this tradition of ages. Fortunately, he wasn't alone, as it was not a task that could be accomplished this way. When he was 8, Yeomra encountered, of all things, a little girl within the palace garden one noon. A spoiled little prince might have shouted for the guards, but Yeomra only found himself intrigued by her. Her clothes and hygiene clearly indicated she was from the lower-class population of Magoseong, yet she stood there within the most heavily secured location of the latter, smiling like an idiot. It turned out she was a thief, and a very accomplished one at that. Aside from stealing to maintain herself and her family, she would sneak into the higher-class libraries at night to read book upon book, a skill which she had taught her herself. When she heard there was a boy locked up within the palace, she just couldn't suppress her curiosity and infiltrated it. The two became friends and Juiz would come by every day to talk with Yeomra about all kinds of things, though scarcely about something one would expect someone of their age to discuss. The fact that she was never caught Yeomra attributed to her skill rather than the incompetence of the guards. Rise to Power As Yeomra grew, so did his power and so did his charisma. The guards that were once stationed to keep an eye on him, now awaited his arrival and followed him around like puppy's, enchanted by his jokes, his kindliness, his social skills. Rather than reporting to the king about his son, it felt as if the soldiers became servants that told Yeomra's father exactly what the little prince what he wanted him to know. Even if the prince remained a mystery to the outside world, the world he lived in, confined by the palace walls, was already his completely. This ability, this talent to be revered was not something that came naturally. How could it, to a boy who had been locked away since his first word? Determination and the shrewdness of Juiz was what eventually molded Yeomra into this pulsating ball of charisma. Going into their teens, Juiz suggested to Yeomra the definite plan of organizing a coup against his father. She explained to him that, because he had been locked away his entire life in fear of doing just that, Yeomra immediately became the least likely person to actually engage in the activity. Following her train of thought, Yeomra pondered upon the thought for but a short while, as he had been contemplating the idea his whole rational life anyway. In the months that followed, Juiz made use of the contacts she had already established throughout the civilians of Magoseong to spread the rumor of Yeomra's qualities and horrible childhood. With Yeomra's father already being a bad king on his own, soon the people demanded that they could see the prince, some even that he would step up as the new ruler. Yeomra's father began to panic. Eventually, he sought out direct contact with his son, something he hadn't done in 14 years. Feeling the throne slip out of his fingers, Yeomra's father desperation eventually drove him to the point of ordering his son's execution, but to his surprise he found that the guards he commanded resisted him. Instead, they moved to protect Yeomra, the boy they had seen grown up into an intelligent, kind, charismatic person. Yeomra saw his opportunity and moved in to kill his father, displaying the power of his secretly-developed . Later records would say he acted in self-defense. The few most loyal to the regime quickly found their end within the white flames as well, and the next day, at 16 years of age, Yeomra was presented to the public as the new king, for the first time since long without bandages, gaining the title Sumgiji Anhgo (숨기지않고, He Without Hiding). Weathered Rock Synopsis Black Crown Arc Abilities Ever since birth, Yeomra has shown a natural aptitude and vigor for combat and various other fields of study. He developed his entire line of on his own, aided only by the records of old masters, which he soon discarded. Even at only 8 years old, he would have wordgames and discussions with Juiz most intelligent adults wouldn't even be able to comprehend. Yeomra possesses an almost unrivaled talent for the manipulation of others, surpassed only by his partner and employs this on a day-by-day basis: every word, every gesture in front of others is calculated and with a precise goal in mind. Even though Yeomra's destructive power is fierce when put on display, it pales in comparison with the capabilities of his academic and social intelligence. Despite having never been formally trained in shinobi , Yeomra has shown knowledge of a wide variety and even usage of some. If the situation makes it necessary, he can become invisible to the point no regular eye can spy him as well as levitate freely. On one occasion, he has also shown usage of the to call forth a giant, many-tailed phoenix-like bird for transportation. Dust Release Yeomra is in possession of the , , as well as releases, although he is only seen utilizing them former three in combination, shaping them as . While the Royal Family has always been noted to be one of the few within Yulryeo who are blessed with , the gift that Yeomra received, the , cannot simply be mastered through mere instinct and congenital skills. The only way is to be taught, otherwise the combining of three elements is simply too great a task for a single person to accomplish. But Yeomra was alone, for there was no one alive in his lineage who was also in possession of the Dust Release. Thus, he studied. He read about how his ancestral peers mastered and utilized their gifts and even how the s from the south adapted the ability into . But despite all this, Yeomra was not in awe of predecessors. He pitied them. Soon after he understood the core concept, he strayed away from his books and sought to develop his own, superior way of Dust Release. And eventually, after many long years behind the palace walls, he did. Dust Release is trademarked by the various geometrical shapes the users produce and enlarge to trap their victims. A localized eruption of chakra, kneaded from the three natures then eradicates whatever is caught within the radius of the object. While some may see this degree of control as one of the release's greatest strengths, Yeomra could only see it as a sign of weakness. A true master should not have to resort to this captivity of his power. A true master would be confident enough in his abilities to omit this safety measure. This is why Yeomra does not conjure these membranes when he utilizes his Dust Release - the energy he produces his free-flowing, unhampered and no different in power from the normally contained explosions. Through the finest of chakra control and premeditated calculations he can prevent his techniques from harming his allies while maximizing their destructibility towards his enemies, a feat no other Dust Release user has ever come close to. Dust Release: Iseung (塵遁·이승, Dust Release: This World): A technique which has only been witnessed once, during Yeomra's coup and remains mysterious since. It brings forth the element of the kekkei tōta to create a myriad of white flames. True to their namesake, these flames reduce anything and everyone they come in contact with to dust. It seems that Yeomra possesses a degree of control over the flames even after they are created, shown when he extinguished some who threatened civilians at will. Both in its irregular appearance and in destructive capability, the technique has been compared to , although aside from these the two share no relationship whatsoever. Dust Release: Yeoseung (塵遁·저승, Dust Release: That World): Yeomra's favorite technique, and the one he considers to be the prime example of his alternate way of utilizing Dust Release. It transforms the normally static, geometrical forms into their polar opposite: the dynamic, many-faceted shape of life. Generally, these take the form of wolf-like creatures, possessing great speed and mobility, but Yeomra can also create bird- or fish-like entities for aerial and naval assaults, respectively. Because these animals are made up of Dust-chakra, they will reform if physically injured, regardless of its magnitude. When these animals bite or get close enough to the enemy, they erupt into a moderate explosion that annihilates everything caught within blast radius, as is the trademark of Dust Release. Though Yeomra can summon them without limit, maintaining their energy and their shape does require a lot of effort and stamina from him, leaving him quite defenseless during and after the technique. Dust Release: Okhwang (塵遁·하늘, Dust Release: Sky World): Manifesting the fraction of his kekkei tōta, Yeomra creates a breeze of white, dust-like particles which emanates from his being and are very hard to notice during common affairs. The wind is pretty harmless at first sight, passing most entities without seemingly affecting them. In reality, the wind seeps into and erodes anything it touches, breaking down all substances at a much more subtle rate than most other Dust Release techniques. Much like how an actual current can with enough time erase even the greatest mountains, so does Okhwang eat away at anything around Yeomra. Though its slow working might seem as its greatest shortcoming, this is not necessarily true, as it also gives the technique its subtlety and the element of surprise. Physical objects, barriers, seals all slowly erode as they remain within Yeomra's vicinity, eventually crumbling under his touch. Even living organisms suffer from the technique, their bones becoming brittle, their skin and hair starting to fall off, their chakra levels diminishing. Possibly, this is Yeomra's most devastating technique in the long-term, as it can break down anything and everything within his surroundings while bearing minimal chakra expenses for himself. *'Dust Release: Okhwang - Cheonha' (塵遁·하늘천하, Dust Release: Sky World - Palace Under Heaven): Within the boundaries of , Dust Release's form is unchanging: a destructive orb, encased within a geometric form. Though Yeomra constantly tries to stay away from this method, he did recognize one quality within it: localized annihilation. No matter how near-perfect his mastery, Dust remains a dangerous beast to handle without a chain. If it is for the purpose of isolating a single target within the presence of many, the amateurish ways of the shinobi might prove their use. However, even in a technique which he set to be similar to well-known Dust Release, Yeomra easily surpassed all others without even attempting. In order to initiate this technique, it is required for Yeomra to wound the opponent in some form or another, as he needs direct contact below the surface of their skin to execute it. Generally, he does this in the form of a knifehand strike, a move that with his physique easily allows him to fulfill the requirements for Ohkwang Cheonha. Once he has managed to wound his victim, Yeomra places a small, white orb not unlike the one seen in within the latter. From there, he can activate the technique, causing the orb to explode in a familiar fashion, with the body of the victim functioning as the "walls" restricting the blast radius. Another, more devious application of the technique, which also portrays its relationship with the original Ohkwang, was shown when Yeomra used the constant stream of Dust to slowly amass itself within an open wound of his opponent, at a rate where the whole process went by unnoticeable. Eventually, even though Yeomra was meters away from the victim, this allowed him to completely eradicate the latter once sufficient chakra had been collected, showcasing how dangerous an opponent Yeomra can be. *'Dust Release: Ohkwang - Seonnyeo' (塵遁·하늘선녀, Dust Release: Sky World - Heavenly Fairies): Dust Release: Jihaguk (塵遁·지하국, Dust Release: Underground World): A technique where Yeomra, despite his beliefs, conjures a membrane similar to the one utilized by the traditional Dust release users. However, in this he goes far beyond the geometrical forms normally witnessed. Yeomra can shape this membrane into pretty much every form imaginable, including practical things such as weapons and barriers. The sphere that is normally present within the traditional forms is absent, and the membrane is instead filled with a bright white energy, in appearance not unlike the concentrated explosion witnessed in most Dust Release techniques. The membrane acts in such a way in that it will let anything through from the exterior but at the same time prevent the internal energy from escaping. Anything that passes through the constructs, whether that be in the form of a sword Yeomra is wielding or a wall that he erected, will be pulverized into dust, as is the case with most of the nature's techniques. Because of this, it allows Yeomra to quite easily eradicate anything in his path should he chose to wield the technique in a weaponized form. However, since the technique will let anything pass through the membrane, there is quite the big danger of hurting nearby allies as well as the user himself if wielded carelessly. The technique is achieved by emphasizing on the sturdiness of the element composing Jinton. A spherical application of this technique was enough to completely eradicate Otogakure's Embassy CenterSummit of the Shadows: Long Awaited Reunion#Day Five: Beginning of the End. *'Dust Release: Jihaguk - Yuhwa' (塵遁·지하국유화부인, Dust Release: Underground World - Willow Tree Goddess): Yeomra can keep condensed forms of Dust Release on various places of his body, that when triggered expand in a human-sized barrier following Jihaguk's principles. These wards allow Yeomra to emerge unscathed out of almost any surprise assault, being sturdy enough to fend off even a strike from a fully-evolved . Yeomra has started taken such precautions ever since he was crowned king, since his manner of ascension was betrayal itself. In addition to his own protection, he has also implemented Yuhwa on Juiz's body, in order to prevent any attacks against her as well. *'Dust Release: Jihaguk - Yeojanggun' (塵遁·지하국하여장군, Dust Release: Underground World - Great General): Dust Release: Yongwangguk (塵遁·윤왕국, Dust Release: Undersea World): In his quest to push the boundaries of his kekkei tōta beyond anything anyone before had ever imagined, Yeomra eventually stumbled across the ultimate step: the addition of another element, bringing his gift that much closer to the 's . The goal of the technique is to introduce into Dust Release to magnify its already amazing capabilities. Of course, this is not an easy task, and Yeomra is far from controlling it completely, much less master it. He has performed it successfully, however, during several occasions, each one yielding dramatic results. Whereas the traditional Dust Release had a very stagnant nature and even Yeomra's was limited to a gentle breeze or a flicker, the addition of the water element allows the final product to be rapid and smooth, flowing through the battlefield and consuming everything it comes across. Should the technique ever be perfected, it would take the form of crashing white waves, capable of overwhelming any obstacle in their path while still having the potential of leaving allies untouched. Yeomra is often tempted to test Yongwangguk's effectiveness during his battles, but is stopped by Juiz whenever this occurs, stating that "she doesn't feel like dying just jet". Physical Prowess Intelligence Quotes References Trivia *Yeomra's Yeoseung technique was inspired by Coyote Starrk's abilities. Category:Santa Event 2013